fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valhalla
|location=Unknown }} Valhalla (ヴァルハラ, Vuaruhara) is an independent Guild located somewhere proximate to the civilizations of . It holds a splendid reputation, admired for their strong will to fulfill their goals and ambitions. Still and all, the members remain forces not to be reckoned with. The Guild somehow lives up to its name since their primary objective is to gather the Mages who are either physically or emotionally devastated, and aid them in recuperating from their respective losses. Overview History The bright idea of constructing Valhalla was originally conceived in the mind of a kindhearted woman known as Cleofey Quince von Samson, who later became its founder and first Guild Master. Apparently, this originated from her own unselfish desire to help others in anyway she could, typically with her Magic. As her good deeds spread influence, yet her name remaining anonymous, Cleofey was found and voluntarily accompanied by a younger Mage with the name Giannis Brigot who adores and carries the same intentions with the woman. The Valkyries Surprisingly, the large Valhalla Guild known today had just grown from a very small team, only comprising of adult Cleofey and teenager Giannis. In the past, they originally referred to themselves as "Valkyries", symbolizing how the duo opted to bring the "fallen" to a "better place" where they can recover until they are ready to fight once again. This so-called "better place" once referred to Cleofey's commodious mansion. Inside, she sheltered and took care of the devastated people she rescued so they could feel better. Cleofey's Disappearance It still remains a shrouded mystery for all the Guild's members as to where Cleofey Quince von Samson is. According to Giannis Brigot, the woman was last noted to travel to the highlands to defend a Mage tribe from a group of terrorists; and ever since, she never came back. Goals Location Somewhere coastal in the main building of Valhalla (ヴァルハラ, Vuaruhara) is permanently situated. The whole structure resembles a combination of differently-designed towers, standing on an isle that is connected to the main land with a lengthy and rather narrow path of sand, no matter if the waters are high or low tide. The building is also reminiscent of a castle as with the cone-shaped roofs and medieval aesthetic of the subordinate towers. The main fortress, however, is more of outlandish in architecture. It has a design with the resemblance of a heightened Flavian Amphitheatre, minus the cracks and rough edges of the latter building. The perimeter of the tower is surrounded with sharp and rigid rocks. The Guild building itself is noted to pierce the skies due to its grandeur height. A high brick wall is built around as a divider between the rocky coast of the sea and the tower; it has an arc that serves as an entrance. Behind these walls, approximately five small wooden cabins are located which are in fact occupied by the Guild's members. Lush trees also grow beside the miniature buildings. Furthermore the Valhalla Guild Hall has more than six floors in its interior, and every level contains different facilities for the members' usage. Strength Known Members Category:Guild Category:Independent Guild